


Family Bonds

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t aware of the door being flung open behind him until his sister was kneeling down beside him, pulling him into her arms like she hadn’t done since they were children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to make myself write more, so I did this, because who doesn't want to write about their favorite character's family burning to death?

There was one day a year when the Hale family would build a large fire in the back of their house in preparation of the roast. Their family members residing in deeper woods, farther from the prying eyes of neighbors and law enforcement, would hold such an event every full moon. It served as a place to gather before shifting back to humans, fangs dripping and stomachs growling as they drew in the unmistakable scent of their prey roasting over the hungry flames. Their location meant that Derek’s family had long ago resigned themselves to holding the bonfire only on the anniversary of the establishment of their pack. 

Derek was in the middle of another lap (this one a punishment for accidentally mouthing off) during lacrosse practice when a scent that reminded him of those fires, and their feast roasting over the open flames, invaded his senses. There was a sharpness to the scent that made him stop in his tracks, mouth twisting down as he drew in a deep breath. The air stayed caught in his body as he picked apart the scents, trying to identify where the unwelcome scent had come from. 

“Watch it, Hale,” someone grunted as their shoulder hit Derek’s own, pulling him from his analysis. 

He looked in the kid’s direction, mouth opening in preparation of hissing a scathing remark, when his senses were flooded with the smell again. This time, it was accompanied by a panic that washed over him and, for a few horrifying seconds, he felt as if there was some invisible person holding their hand over his mouth, preventing him from drawing in a breath no matter how much he tried. 

Derek was vaguely aware of Coach yelling at him to keep running, but the man’s voice was faint, as if he was standing on the opposite side of the building. Derek choked back a whimper as the panic began to build inside of him, sharp and foreign in his mind. He knew that the emotion was traveling through pack bonds, but Laura wasn’t projecting any of this fear and panic onto him (though, when he prodded, he could feel her confusion). The rest of his family was at home, usually too far for Derek to pick up on anyone’s emotional state other than his mother.

 _Something’s wrong_ , Derek thought to himself. The wolf inside paced with unease, refusing to act as the dormant presence that Derek had grown used to. All the lessons that he had been taught, ways to control the wolf when his heart beat fast in his chest and his skin prickled with unease, flashed through his mind, every single one too fast for him to focus on. The pacing picked up as the emotions grew stronger, shoving aside his own thoughts, replacing them with the need to find his pack, his alpha, his-

“Hale!”

The coach’s sharp voice served as a knife, cutting through the haze of emotions that had begun to wrap around his own mind. The wolf still paced inside, fighting to run, but Derek curled his hands into fists and allowed his claws to dig into his palms as they extended against his will. The pain helped to anchor him as he turned to look back at his coach. The man looked an incredible combination of confused and pissed off, his mouth twisted in a scowl as he stared at Derek. Any other day, Derek would’ve been quick to run over and deal with whatever words the coach flung at him in another of his passionate rants, but the sharp smell of smoke (and flesh, he realized, digging his claws further into his palms- God, that was what was off about it) still hung around him like a shawl. 

“I, uh, I feel sick,” Derek said, only a half lie. He opened his mouth to say more, but another emotion washed over him (fear, this time) and it was so strong he wanted to cry. “I’ve gotta go,” he finally managed to get out before turning away and sprinting towards the school.

He was halfway to the locker room when the sense of turmoil raging inside that part of his mind where pack resided lessened up. For a moment, relief coursed through his veins, but when he prodded gently at the area, he became aware of one horrifying fact.

His father’s bond was missing, the tie severed as if someone had taken a pair of rusty scissors to it. Long ago, his mother had sat him down to explain what the absence of a bond meant, and before he could begin to grieve for the passing of his father, another tie was cut.

And another.

And another.

And another....

Derek fell to his knees just inside of the locker room, gritting his teeth against the howl building in the back of his throat. His claws dug into the ground, allowing blood to drip freely from the wounds, and a whimper broke free as his teeth grew painfully inside his mouth. He wasn’t aware of the door being flung open behind him until his sister was kneeling down beside him, pulling him into her arms like she hadn’t done since they were children. 

“Laura,” Derek gasped, her name twisting in his mouth and coming out like a growl. “Laura, they’re-”

“I know,” she murmured, her voice thick, as if she was crying.

Laura never cried.

Derek looked up at her, eyes widening as he took in the tears running down her face, and the way her eyes glowed a deep, blood red. 

“Your eyes,” he choked out.

She looked down at him, eyes heavy with an emotion he wasn't in the right mind to even try to read, before she moved them back to the wall, keeping her arms tight around him. He couldn’t tell if she was trying to keep him calm, or if she needed the closeness of a packmate. Maybe it was a mixture of both. Either way, he didn’t reject the contact for once, and instead took one of his sister’s hands in his own. Neither of them reacted to the way the other’s claws dug into flesh as they held on tight to each other, staring out at nothing as, one by one, the bonds were cut, and their pack fell silent.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a shout out to my dogs for listening to me talk to myself while I wrote. Bless you, Bilbo. Quit falling off my bed, Frodo.
> 
> If you want, you can find me on tumblr as killblaine, but I usually just go there to be angry and not talk about sunshine.


End file.
